Random Talk
by Gamedude64
Summary: A random talk show which will make you laugh! Big fan of Jackattack555, so there will be references! Also, this is my first fic, so no flames! R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Mr. B and Super Random Guy. Maybe someday, though**. **And make sure to look out for my new Sonic truth or dare. Put in dares in your review if you want to see it!**

Random Talk

Mr. B: Hey there! Hello! And welcome to The Talk!. I'm your host, Mr. B! (glares at Mr. T in the audience) Why did YOU have take "Mr. T"? I could have used it to stand for "talk"!

Mr. T: T for tough, fool!

Mr. B: Let's just move on. Meet our guest, Super Random Guy!

Audience: (applause is heard)

Super Random Guy: (walks onto stage waving) Thank you! Thank you! You're a beautiful crowd! Hello Mr. B. It's a pleasure to be here.

Mr. B: The pleasure is all ours.

Random kid in crowd: GET ON WITH IT!

Mr. B: Okay, Okay! You guys know that I ask five questions about the guest, or in this case, Super Random Guy. And he has to answer. So, let's begin! First question: Where are you from?

Super Random Guy: Pizza!

Mr. B: You're from Pizza?

Super Random Guy: Doughnuts!

Mr. B: Gah, you're from Pizza, Doughnuts?

Audience: (trying hard not to laugh)

Super Random Guy: UNDERWEAR!

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mr. B: Grrrrrrrrr... I just wasted three questions because of you. (secretly plans on killing him after tonight)

Super Random Guy: Oh! Sorry! I am just really random, hence the name. (goes off stage)

Mr. B: _I wonder what that idiot is doing? Wait... is he... oh no._

Super Random Guy: (comes back on set with a cheap Darth Vader costume on) The force is strong with this one. (He says in an equally cheap voice)

Mr. B: (facepalms) _Me and my big mouth..._

Audience: (more laughter)

A few minutes and random stuff later...

Super Random Guy: (juggling cats) Heh heh.

Mr. B: Okay, fourth question: What is your favorite hobby?

Super Random Guy: (stops juggling cats) BREAKDANCING!

Mr. B: Aaaaaaaaaand the randomity continues.

Super Random Guy: Let's do this! (starts up boombox with "I like big butts" playing, and does some weird dance moves) How am I doing?

Mr. B: Actually... not bad. (then starts staring at HUGE zit on his neck)

Audience: (some VERY familiar fangirls take Mr. B's stare the wrong way and start cheering, causing everyone else to back away slowly)

Mr. B: (recognizes voices) Oh no... I thought I put up "No Fangirls allowed!" signs outside! Does nobody actually READ those anymore? SECURITY! (two extremely buff guards then come out and try to kick out the very wrong fangirls, only to get mauled over with plushies of Mr. B and Super Random Guy easily) Wow! Looks like they're still fresh on the "beat up anybody who gets in my way" catagory. (shudders at the fangirls doing vulgar things to them)

Mr. T: I got this! Get out, fools!

Yaoi fangirls: (get frightened by Mr. T and run out as quickly as they can)

Mr. B: So they're more afraid of Mr. T then they are of two cops who look like they can benchpress 200 pounds and who have tazers and guns and who knows what else. Huh. Oh well. Let's go on to... dun dun DUUUUN... question. Number. Five: who is your favorite Sonic the Hedgehog character?

Super Random Guy: Cosmo the Seedrian!

Mr. B: Uh... an ACTUAL Sonic character.

Super Random Guy: ... Chris Thorndyke!

Mr. B: No.

Super Random Guy: Mr. Tanaka?

Mr. B: SONIC X DOESN'T COUNT! SOMEONE FROM THE GAMES!

Super Random Guy: Ohhhhhhhh... Tails then. (at that moment a blue biplane flew over and smashed through the roof, landing on the stage perfectly)

Tails: (jumps out of Tornado and waves) Did someone say my name?

Audience: (suddenly screams are heard from the crowd, sounding all too familiar to the fox)

Tails: NOOO! I thought I was free from those lunatics! FREE!

Fangirls: FLUFFY! (charges at Tails)

Mr. B: Uh oh. I guess this is what I get for having my show where the first Sonic Truth or Dare used to be.

Tails, Super Random Guy, and anyone who got knocked over by fangirls: Say WHAT?

Mr. B: Whoops. Oh well. See ya, suckAAAAAHHHHH! (gets interrupted by fangirl mob)

Super Random Guy: (pulls out sword from nowhere) YAH! Eat my sword of Ziggly! Huzzah! Take this! Hey! I didn't mean my sword! GAAAHHHH! (gets mauled by fangirls)

Tails: I don't want stalkers! It's creepy and AAHH! (gets interrupted by Mr. B lifting him up)

Mr. B: Take him! Take him! I don't want this! (throws the fox into the sea of fangirls, causing them to squeal with joy)

Tails: NOOOOO! (is taken outside)

Mr. B: WOO! What a rush! Anyway, thanks for tuning in, and goodnight!

Super Random Guy: Hey, um, Mr. B? Can you help me up?

Mr. B: NO! (blasts him with a bazooka) Finally...

Super Random Guy: You just blasted a life-size plushie of me that the fangirls left behind. I'm up here on the rafters thanks to them. So can you help me down?

Mr. B: I would blast you for your stupidity tonight, but I used the rocket in the bazooka already, so I'll just leave you there. Heh heh. Bye bye!

Super Random Guy: Wait! I'm sorry! Don't leave me here! (lights go out) Hey! Help me! Somebody! Anybody? Hello? PANCAKES!


End file.
